This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to achieve desired wireless communications performance targets in electronic devices, particularly when a device is portable and compact. As a device is moved to different locations in a wireless network, it may be necessary to increase and decrease the amount of power that is transmitted during wireless communications to satisfy network requirements. Regulatory bodies may also impose constraints on how much power can be transmitted by a device. At the same time, users are seeking optimum wireless performance. These constraints may conflict, but such conflicts may be difficult to resolve satisfactorily.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways for controlling wireless performance in an electronic device such as the amount of power transmitted by the electronic device during wireless communications.